A warming Harth
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Ulfric Stormcloak is now High King, every High King needs someone at his side to solidify his rule and he will have only one woman at his side, obtaining her he will have to jump through more hoops than he had to to become High King. Will it all be worth it in the end though? Read and Find out better summary inside. F!Dragonborn/Ulfric
1. Chapter 1

A Warming Hearth

A/N: Ulfric has been haunted by the woman who sat next to him on the ride to Helgan. Her voice was like honey to his ears and he never would have expected in a million years for her to show up at his palace, let alone help him take his place as High King of Skyrim. Now a year has gone by and he can't get the Dragonborn out of his mind. Finally he seeks her out, fed up with the pushing of his steward and housecarl to find a queen for Skyrim and bring an heir to the people. He goes off to search for the woman who ever made his Nordic blood run hot.

Chapter 1: The home of the Dragonborn

Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim slowed his horse next to the barn leading up to the grand estate tucked into the side of the mountain overlooking the lake. He looked up at the estate and smiled, it had become home to one Sylvia Goldenheart, Dragonborn and Thane to all nine holds of Skyrim, and also one of his most trusted generals who helped him take his rightful place. He still remembered her, and she was breathtaking, even in rags as she rode with him to what he had thought at the time were their deaths. She was small, even for a Nord, her skin pale as the snow around his palace, and her sharp green/blue eyes held all her power and intelligence. And her voice, Ulfric was still affected by that voice that was more intoxicating than all the mead in Riften.

"If the Black-Briars could infuse her voice with their mead they'd be even richer than they are now." He chuckled to himself, before shaking the thoughts from his head. He straightened his cloak and crown and strolled up to the front door and knocked. He waited only a moment and the door swung open causing him to blink in surprise. "Calder?"

The man in question gaped at the king before bowing. "High King Ulfric, what a surprise. What brings you all the way to Falkreath Hold?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was wondering why Hjerim stood abandoned."

Calder swallowed. "Ah, yes…you see m'lady Sylvia wanted a home outside of the walls of a city. She found Lakeside Manor and Jarl Dengeir gave her the title for the land for giving him his seat of power. She said this place was more suitable for her needs. She hired me on as her steward to look after things here when her duty calls her away. Please do come in I will inform her you are here." He said stepping back to allow the King in.

Ulfric fallowed the other man into the great hall that was as grand as the rest of the house. He was highly impressed by the great hall, plaques lined the walls filled with all sorts of odd weapons and the several armor stands held strange armors even her own armor that showed her as a general for the Stormcloaks. He smiled fondly at the smile on her face after receiving that armor and was shook from his thoughts as his cloak was taken and he also handed over his sword knowing he wouldn't need it in the house. Calder placed them with care on a chest near the door, and handed Ulfric a goblet of wine, when the house shook with a force that was unmistakably a Thu'um, making Ulfric wonder just what was going on.

Calder clicked his tongue. "I have told her, she keeps these lessons up in the cellar and the children will bring the house down around our ears." He muttered.

"Children?" Ulfric echoed until the door to the cellar opened and laughter flowed out as two young children fallowed by a woman walked out.

"Very good Hroar! That was the strongest _fus_ you have produced yet. And Rana you are doing so well with your Alchemy and Enchanting, I might just have to have you work on all my equipment since you are doing much better than me." A honeyed voice praised making all the blood in Ulfric's head rush southwards.

"Thanks mama!" The children cried happily before stopping in the doorway to see him standing there.

"Kids what the—Ulfric?" Sylvia stopped just behind her children her face a mask of surprise.

Calder quickly stepped up offering juice to the children and a wine glass to the Dragonborn. "High King Ulfric showed up unexpectedly to pay you a visit m'lady. I was about to come down and tell you when we felt and heard the force of the young masters Shout."

Sylvia smiled, "It's alright Calder, I just wasn't expecting to see Ulfric here, it's a pleasant surprise. Please sit, we were about to have dinner, would you care to join us Ulfric?" She asked her smile bright and her eyes warm.

"I would be honored Sylvia." He gave her a smile back as he walked forward and held out his arm to her. He grinned as she took his arm and he pulled her in for a hug. "It's good to see you again my friend. You haven't been to Windhelm in a while, and I was beginning to wonder if a dragon got you." He held her for heartbeat longer than what was appropriate but he enjoyed feeling the warmth of her against him.

She laughed as she pulled back. "I'm sorry Ulfric, I was given this plot of land and there was little more than a tent and a carpenters bench. Calder and I stopped and we began creating my home. This place was perfect, and I knew I had found my home. So I sold all my other homes in all the holds and most of my weapon collection save for a few things to fund this place and build it into a grand home." She smiled placing a hand on each child's shoulder. "A place I could raise Hroar and Rana. Rana here is talented in magical ways such as alchemy and enchantment, I won't know until she's older if she can actually cast a spell, but she is a very talented young lady. And Hroar here has the makings of knowing the way of the voice; I don't want to take him to the Grey Beards so I am training him myself."

Ulfric looked down at the children with interested eyes. "And what about a father?"

"We don't have parents, well we didn't until Mama Sylvia adopted us. Rana was living at the Orphanage in Riften and I was living in a barn helping on a farm outside of Solitude. Mama saved us and gave us a place to call home, we've been happy here." Hroar looked up at him, his dark eyes slightly fearful. "You aren't here to take us away are you?"

"Hroar!" Sylvia cried sharply. "I'm sorry Ulfric, these children haven't had the easiest of lives, I keep telling them that nothing, not even Alduin, would be able to take me away from these children."

Ulfric smiled and held up a hand. "It's alright young man, no I'm not here to take you away. I never knew Sylvia adopted children so seeing you here just made me curious. As long as you are happy I would never dream of interfering with your happiness."

Sylvia smiled and pushed her children forward to the door. "Go wash up for dinner with Calder and help bring out the food. Ulfric and I will set up for dinner." She bent down and each child kissed her on the cheek before disappearing with Calder out the door.

As she watched the children out Ulfric finally got a chance to look at her closely. She was still as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. Her long honey blond hair was pulled back at the top of her head in a ponytail and fell down to her waist, it was much longer than the last time he saw her. She was dressed in a simple green/blue tunic that was cinched at the waist by a gold cord, her long legs encased in gold leggings tucked into soft black boots. Her Amulet of Mara hung outside of her tunic between her full breasts. "So you have children now? But no husband?"

She smiled as she walked to the cabinet containing her dishes holding out a small stack of plates to him. "I haven't found anyone who can beat me in combat or withstand my Thu'um. And Hroar made me promise that I wouldn't marry any man who couldn't do both." She laughed softly when he didn't take the dishes. "Oh come on now, you can't tell me that the Great High King Ulfric, who shed the blood of Imperials, is too delicate to handle setting a table." She challenged, her eyes dancing.

Ulfric rolled his eyes but a smile crept to his lips, as he took the dishes. "So you have yet to meet a man to match you in combat or withstand your Thu'um? Interesting." He mused watching the woman as she set the dishes on the table while he set the plates. He worked his way around the opposite side of the table, until he came up right next to her. "And your son must approve of your marriage?"

She looked at him. "My children are my life Ulfric; I have found that I love being a mother. I need those children as much as they need me. Hroar just wants to make sure that he has a father just as strong as his mother; he doesn't want to lose his family again. Neither of them want to, and I wouldn't dream of marrying anyone who couldn't handle himself in a fight. Those children deserve a family that is strong." She looked up at him, her blue/green eyes searching his face. "Why did you come Ulfric?" She asked softly, her voice holding a slight tremor.

She had never admitted to anyone but Calder her desire for the High King. She had wanted him from the moment she saw him leading his brothers and sisters into the burning tower, trying to escape from Alduin the first time. She fought alongside him bringing peace and unity to Skyrim, and found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the man. She knew that he could match her in combat, maybe even overpower her, and that he could withstand her Thu'um. She thought she could run from her feelings, and thought she had until she walked up from the cellar with her children. Her heart had not slowed down from the moment she saw him, even now it was thundering in her ears like the beating wings of dragon wings.

Ulfric opened his mouth to answer when the kitchen doors opened and Rana, Hroar, and Calder walked in carrying plates of steaming food and drinks. "Dinners ready Mama!" Rana said as she set down the steaming plate of meat, she looked curiously between her mother and the King.

Sylvia smiled as she placed her hand on Rana's hair kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Everything looks wonderful, Calder you make some wonderful meals. What are we having tonight for dinner?"

"Roasted deer meat marinated in Black-Briar mead with fresh potatoes and carrots. Fresh Apple juice for the children and I hope you don't mind but I brought out a bottle of our finest Surilie Brothers Wine for us." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "That sounds just fine." She opened her mouth to say more when a knock sounded at the door. "Who could that be?"

Calder smacked his forehead, "I'm sorry I completely forgot, I got a letter from the bard College a few weeks ago saying that they were sending us a bard at your request. That must be him now." He moved to let the bard in and a fairly attractive young man carrying a lute walked in and smiled as he removed his traveling cloak and hat. He bowed, "M'lady Sylvia Goldenheart? I am Llewellyn the Nightingale, sent from the Bard College to entertain you."

Sylvia smiled. "Ah of course, thank you. We were just sitting down to eat, have you eaten?"

"Yes ma'am. Anything you wish me to—High King Ulfric? This is a great honor sir."

"Ah yes, Ulfric is my guest for the night. We would love it if you played for us while we ate." She turned to her children who were still watching Ulfric. "What song would you like to hear during dinner?"

"How about the Age of Oppression?" Hroar asked.

"Yeah since the king is our guest for the night. And you fought with the Stormcloaks mama." Rana said with a playful smirk.

Sylvia laughed as she took her seat at the head of the table, nodding at the bard to begin playing the piece. She watched as everyone sat down for dinner her children to her left and Ulfric to her right with Calder next to him. She smiled as the music started and the conversation began with Ulfric regaling a tale to her children who sat entranced by his story. She looked to Calder, who gave her a knowing look that caused her to keep her eyes glued to the meal. Working out how she would handle the next few hours.

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter but I just couldn't find a place that I was happy with stopping at. Originally this was meant to be a oneshot but as you can see I just can't bring myself to having just a oneshot. Hope you enjoyed and hope to see people looking forward to what is going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

A Warming Hearth

A/N: Ulfric has been haunted by the woman who sat next to him on the ride to Helgan. Her voice was like honey to his ears and he never would have expected in a million years for her to show up at his palace, let alone help him take his place as High King of Skyrim. Now a year has gone by and he can't get the Dragonborn out of his mind. Finally he seeks her out, fed up with the pushing of his steward and housecarl to find a queen for Skyrim and bring an heir to the people. He goes off to search for the woman who ever made his Nordic blood run hot.

Chapter 2: The Dovahkiin's Challenge

"And then what happened?" Hroar asked excitedly, gazing up at the king with large eager eyes, hungry for the next bit of the story.

Ulfric smiled as all eyes were on him, Rana and Hroar waiting excitedly, smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed at the King adoringly. The bard had a scroll and quill out writing down every word, hoping for anything that would get his name into the books as a great Bard, and a story from the King himself was just what he needed. Sylvia and Calder drank their wine with some amusement. "Well, we finally beat down the doors to Solitude, your mother at one side my other General, Galmar Stone-Fist, and we faced the whole Imperial Legion. General Tullius was standing at the head of the Legion, he yelled for us to drop our weapons and surrender to the Justice of Skyrim." Ulfric snorted. "Justice of Skyrim my pale ass, those dogs knew nothing of what Skyrim justice was. So with the Jagged Crown resting proudly on my head, where it belonged, Your mother and I turning to look at one another before releasing a Thu'um so powerful that we knocked the entire Legion back." He grinned triumphantly as he took a drink of his wine.

"Who's Shout was stronger? Yours or Mothers?" Hroar asked, causing Sylvia to snigger behind her goblet and Ulfric to choke on his wine.

"Yeah if you and mama had a Shouting match who would win?" Rana asked.

Sylvia shook her head, "Alright you two, why don't you help clear the table and clean the dishes. I believe Ulfric came for a reason, and that's not to entertain you with wild stories."

"But mom!" They pleaded.

She shook her head. "Now, now children, if you don't help Calder you can't have any desert." She watched with amusement as the children scrambled to help Calder gather all the dirty dishes. She laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her goblet and stood up. The bard stood up as well and bowed.

"Thank you for the hospitality and the wonderful story. I will be in Riverwood staying at the Inn. And I will be back midday tomorrow?"

Sylvia nodded and held out a small bag of coins. "Here, thank you for such talented playing and I look forward to listening to you sing and play for us again tomorrow." She smiled as he bowed again and left the house. She looked back at Ulfric, "shall we head to the parlor to talk?" She motioned for him to fallow.

Ulfric stood up and fallowed her into a fairly large room near the back of the house. She opened the doors leading to a well lit room filled with trophy stands holding different stuffed trophies of her conquests all over Skyrim. He walked over to the bone head of a large Dragon and ran his hand over the smooth bones. "It still surprises me every day that I know you are strong enough to bring down a Dragon by yourself."

She walked up to him and stood next to him. "Surprises you…or scares the hell out of you?" She asked softly.

"Sylvia, nothing about you scares the hell out of me. You amaze me, a natural talent for the Thu'um and a strong fighter. You are the ideal Nord woman. Strong and quick, but you also think of what is best for Hearth and home. Your blood lies with people you would let around your children; you safe guard your family and your friends. Any man would be lucky to come home to a hearth and home if it included you." He said not looking at her, hoping that she caught the hidden meaning, and knew just how much he wanted her.

Sylvia felt her heart quicken as she held her breath, she had always prayed to Mara to bless her with the love of a true man and knew that the one she wanted was Ulfric. Even now it seemed as if he wanted the same thing, but she had to be sure. "I can't always be home Ulfric, but even away my children are safe. I trust Calder with my life and with the lives of my children. I send letters home regularly when I am away for long periods of time."

Ulfric simply plucked her goblet out of her hands and set both their drinks down. He turned to her and grabbed her by the arms pulling her closer to him. His grip lessened and he slid on hand down to rest on her waist and the other up to cup her face. "I admire the love you hold for your family Sylvia, and I wouldn't dream of asking you to give it up. If having you means having your children too then I will do that. All you have to do is ask it of me." He said as his thumb stroked her cheek under her eye. "My beautiful Dovahkiin." He said softly as he bent his head to capture her lips.

Moments before he kissed her the doors flew open and yells sounded through the room. "NO!" Rana and Hroar screamed as they ran into the room. Hroar pushing himself between Sylvia and Ulfric and glaring up at the High King. "You will not touch our mother!"

Sylvia stood shocked, "Hroar? What in the world has gotten into you?"

Hroar whipped around to face her, tears shinning bright in his eyes. "You promised!" He screamed at her accusingly. "You promised you wouldn't give into any man who couldn't beat you in combat and withstand your Thu'um! You promised Rana and me that the man you chose to be our father would be as strong as you! So we wouldn't lose either of you!" He sobbed his fists clenched as his head bent, his shoulders shaking.

Sylvia sank to her knees in front of her son and looked at him. "Oh Hroar…I am so sorry…I know what I promised, and I fully intended to keep that promise. Oh my sweet boy." She pulled him into her arms and continued to make soothing noises at him and opened her arm for Rana to join in. The girl ran forward and embraced her mother and brother. "My little darlings." She whispered hugging them tight. "My precious little ones."

"I'll do it." Ulfric suddenly said making the trio look up at him. "I will take your challenge, if only to prove that I am the husband for you."

Sylvia slowly stood up a hand on each of her children's shoulders. "You are not the first to attempt this Ulfric, many men have been carried away broken or worse because they couldn't withstand me. Think carefully before you-"

"I am tired of thinking carefully, of meticuasly examining each and every little thing. I know what I want Sylvia Goldenheart and that is you. I want you as my wife and I want you as Skyrim's Queen, mother to our people. I have wanted you the moment I saw you helping my fellow Stormcloaks in that tower in Helgan and I still want you, with everything that makes me a Nord. Mara as my witness Sylvia I will have you." He said fiercely his blue eyes flaring with an inner fire of their own.

She nodded once. "Rana, Hroar, show Ulfric to the fighting ring while I slip into my gear. They will tell you the battle rules and tell you what you need to do in order to be their father." She looked at Calder. "Come Calder, let's prepare."

She turned and left the room with Calder and the children lead Ulfric outside. The moon hung high in the sky, its full silver light causing the lake to shimmer as it rippled in the semi warm night. Ulfric was lead to a small ring resting on the banks of the lake, fire light mixing with silver moon light. "What are the rules Hroar?" He asked the boy.

"No weapons, just your fists, and no magic. Magicka runs out and you can easily be disarmed left with nothing but your fists and your Thu'um." Hroar said easily, as if he had said it a million times before. "The ring is specially spelled; Rana and a few of the mages from the Mages College have laid runes around the ring to make sure no one gets seriously injured. But what mom said was true; many men have been carried from this ring broken and sometimes worse. Sometimes, if they aren't strong enough, they will die once leaving the wards."

"But I don't think you will King Ulfric, you're strong. Strong enough to withstand the voices of the Grey Beards." Rana said softly as she checked the runes. "Anyone who can withstand their combined voices surly can hold his own against mom." She said softly.

"Your mother withstood their voices, and she was never trained. I was trained from the moment I first Shouted and discovered I could use the Thu'um. She was not."

"But mom is Dovahkiin, born with the Voice. She was meant to use it not just learn it. That's what it means to be Dragonborn." Rana answered.

Ulfric gazed at the girl highly impressed. "You are very smart Rana, where did you learn all that?"

She gave a shy smile. "Master Urag gro-Shub, he gave me books the last time he visited mother to see if she had anything new for him. He visits every once in a while, I think he admires my mother's love of books and the secrets they hold. He gave me books that he had locked away teaching about the Dovahkiin, even talking about Talos himself."

Ulfric laughed, "of course he would have those, even if the Empire still had a foothold in here, he would have to hide those, lest they be burnt." He sat on the bench near the ring and waited for Sylvia to come out, chatting lightly with the children.

Sylvia fidgeted nervously as Calder began to braid her hair. "I can't do this Calder."

"Of course you can Sylvia." He said calmly, knowing it was just her nerves that were getting to her. "Ulfric is strong, you know this. He is more than worthy to be your husband."

"I don't want to fight him Cal…Ulfric…he's the King, I don't want to hurt him, Skyrim needs him." She turned pleading eyes to her friend, begging him to help her out of this.

"You need to do this Syl; you know that better than I. You need a strong husband and your children need a strong father." He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Don't hold back Ulfric will know if you do. Go out there and show him that you mean what you said that any man has to be strong to be your husband."

She nodded as she stood up and hugged him. "Thank you Calder, but if you are wrong I'm going to skin you and use your hide as new bedding."

Calder gave a mock shudder. "I don't think I'd be very warm for you."

She laughed and they walked out to see Ulfric schooling Hroar on simple grabs and breaks. She hung back a moment to watch as her small son tried to wrap his hands around Ulfric's large wrists in an attempt to break the hold the older man had on him. "Good Hroar, don't worry that you can't fully grab me, as long as you can hit that pressure point in the wrist you can make anyone let go." Ulfric said with a smile. He looked over and noticed Sylvia watching them and ruffled Hroar's hair. His eyes slid over his heart's desire and he had to stamp down the instant flare of arousal.

She was dressed in a simple leather top that bared her mid-section and tight soft leather pants and on her feet were simple leather shoes. If she wasn't known as a hero of Skyrim anyone would mistake her for a simple hunter dressed like that. Her long hair was pulled back from her face in a braid that fell down to her hips and he noticed the scars lacing her chest and midsection and he felt a strong desire to run his lips and tongue along every scar. He shook his head and rolled his neck. "I'm ready when you are Sylvia."

She shivered as his voice slid over her and she noticed that he was wearing nothing but his pants and his boots. She was more than ready to throw her challenge out the window if it meant she could fall into his arms and stay there. But she knew she had to do this, not for herself but for her children. "You've been told the rules?"

"No weapons, no magic, just The Voice and my own two hands. Anything else?" He asked, his eyes dancing with challenge.

She smirked and shook her head. "Just make sure you don't hold back, because I won't." She walked over the ring and stepped inside. Ulfric fallowed her in and noticed that the spots between the torches began to shimmer and he looked around them seeing that the odd silvery green light went all the way around the ring. He turned back to see her in a fighting stance.

He smiled as he slid into his own fighting stance. They slowly began to circle each other, the children and Calder watching with anticipation. Sylvia was the first to attack but Ulfric caught her by the waist and sent her sailing over his head. She countered by planting her hands on the ground and wrapping her legs around his chest flinging him back. He grunted as he hit the wall of light and slid down, he rubbed his head and slowly stood up to see her crouched.

"_Yol Toor Shul!_" His breath left him as pure fire and he smiled.

"_Fo Krah Diin!_" She countered her own icy breath meeting his in a flurry and erupting.

Before the flurry died down he made his move, diving through the eruption of ice and fire and tackling her to the ground. She let out a startled yelp as she was pinned in her surprise she let out her Voice again. "_Fus Ro Dah!_"

Ulfric heard the first syllable and growled as the Thu'um tore through him and he let out a roar refusing to use his own Voice and he withstood her Shout. When the Shout ended he looked down at her, panting as blood dripped from his nose and ears. "You are mine!" He roared as he bent down and claimed her lips forcefully. Sylvia trembled under him, under the force of his claiming but knew in her heart that this was what she wanted. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they finally parted for air she looked up at him.

"Yes, yours." She whispered and gasped when his hand came up and ripped off her Amulet of Mara.

Ulfric glared at the little medallion and crushed it in his hand before tossing it away. "Mine," he growled possessively as he kissed her breath away again.

Sylvia surrendered to it, letting the sensation of finally being claimed flow through her, until a cough brought her back to reality and she looked to see Calder covering the eyes of her children and said children giggling uncontrollably. She blushed hotly and nudged Ulfric off of her. She slowly stood up and kicked the ring away the light fading and she walked to her children and knelt down. "Does this satisfy you both? Will you accept Ulfric as your father?" She asked them both.

Rana and Hroar launched themselves at her and hugged her tight. "Yes!" They both cried.

She smiled as she held her children close until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ulfric smiling down at her. She slowly stood up and took his hand. "Come, let's get the children to bed, we have things we have to talk about." She said softly leading her now whole family into her home.

A/N: Whew long chapter, but worth it, soon through this story will be done, a few more chapters I think. We shall see hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Warming Hearth

A/N: Ulfric has been haunted by the woman who sat next to him on the ride to Helgan. Her voice was like honey to his ears and he never would have expected in a million years for her to show up at his palace, let alone help him take his place as High King of Skyrim. Now a year has gone by and he can't get the Dragonborn out of his mind. Finally he seeks her out, fed up with the pushing of his steward and housecarl to find a queen for Skyrim and bring an heir to the people. He goes off to search for the woman who ever made his Nordic blood run hot.

**Note:** I was told that the fighting scene seemed a little too short. Truth is Sylvia didn't want to fight, she knew Ulfric could withstand her Voice and beat her in battle. He is after all High King of Skyrim. Her heart wasn't in it because she knew he would claim her anyway, as for the children seeming mature…well mature is nothing to do with physical age…but mental age. A child who is 9 can see the world in a different light after experiencing tragedy, such as tragically losing parents, than say a 16 year old who has had a life where they have only had to deal with petty drama such as a petty fight with friends that is forgotten a year or so later. Age of the children is also never specified in the game. In my mind, the way the children act and talk they are probably in that stage between childhood and puberty, and Rana and Hroar are both orphans, not saying how they came to be like that, but that is going to be addressed in this chapter! Also I promise I am getting to the M related stuff!

**::::::::::::::::::Edit::::::::::::::::** Made a mistake earlier when posting this the game has to many cities starting with W and I had a mistake of which one is up in the snow of Skyrim. Thanks for pointing this out!

Chapter 3: It's only Proper

Ulfric found fallowed his new family and stood in the door way of the children's room watching as Sylvia and the children went about their routine for bed. Rana sat in a chair as Sylvia began to run a brush through her hair humming softly. The king watched entrance by the woman he was going to marry and his new daughter and he couldn't help but smile. He had always dreamed of having a family, children roaming the halls of his palace in Windhelm, strong children to carry on his name, a strong wife to help him protect and guard the land he held dear, he knew he now had all of those things. His eyes slid to Hroar who sat on his bed polishing his boots. Ulfric walked over and sat down next to him watching the young man as he did.

"How old are you Hroar?" He asked softly.

The boy stopped polishing his boots and looked up at him. "I'll be turning 13 the 7th of Rain's Hand." He said softly.

"Only 12, such a fine young lad. You'll be coming into your manhood this year; you'll even be able to start training with the guard." He chuckled. "Normally you would train with my Housecarl Galmar Stone-Fist but he was granted a place in the mead halls of Sovngarde, so you will train with my new Housecarl Ralof, a strong Nord from Riverwood, and one of the finest solders under my command. You will do well during your training with him, if your unarmed skills are as solid as they seem to be." He smiled at the boy.

Hroar looked up at him with wide eyes, "really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! No child of mine will be trained half ass by the Capitan of the guard."

"Ulfric language." Sylvia snapped without looking at him.

The big blonde man chuckled and turned his attention back to Hroar. "And Ralof was the one who brought your mother to me; they saved each other's lives at Helgan. Once we get back to Windhelm, I will have something set up immediately and you will begin the preparations for your training, to start on the eve of your birthday."

Hroar grinned broadly and launched himself at Ulfric in a hug. Ulfric blinked and wrapped his large arms around the smaller body of the boy; he closed his eyes and laid his head on top of the boys. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled to the boy. "Alright, get into bed. We are going to have a long day tomorrow; it's at least a full day's ride from here to Windhelm."

"Is mama going to have to sell her home?" Rana asked as Ulfric and Sylvia switched sides, Sylvia going to Hroar and Ulfric sitting down on the edge of Rana's bed as she climbed under the covers.

"No, Sylvia can keep this home, and we can use it as a summer retreat when we get tired of being around fawning servants at the palace. This can be our getaway home, one we can come to when palace life becomes too obnoxious for a while." He smiled at her. "Do you not want to live in the palace Rana?"

She shrugged as she looked up at him. "I just don't like moving around so much. I did a lot of that before I went to the orphanage, I just wanted to have a home and stay there."

Ulfric brushed her hair behind her ear. "You aren't losing a home Rana, you are going to become a princess, your home will be the Palace as we all this estate. I would never dream of taking you away from any home, I merely am offering you a new one." His smile faltered as she looked at him with weary eyes. "How old are you Rana?"

"11, I turn 12 on the 1st of Sun's Height."

"Only 11? I would have thought you older, merely by that look in your eyes." He reached out and cupped her cheek, "Rana, I will do what I can to protect you and give you a new life. I am not taking your mother away; I am giving you a father. You, your mother and Hroar are precious gifts to me, ones that I would never dream of giving up. Yes originally I had only thought I would be courting Sylvia, considering she never once spoke of having a family from all the diners that she shared with my Generals and I at the Palace, but I see myself as being a very lucky man to have such a strong beautiful family to accept me into their lives. My only wish is to give you three all that you desire." He smiled.

Rana sat up in her bed and leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. Her shoulders shook with an effort to keep her tears in. "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Ulfric felt his heart melt and smiled as he laid her back down in the bed and kissed her forehead. "You are welcome Rana, now get some sleep. We leave tomorrow morning." He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in before patting her head and standing up to help Sylvia blow out some of the candles leaving one lantern to burn on the middle table of the room and they bid good night to the children as they closed their doors.

Sylvia smiled at him as he closed the doors. "Thank you for saying that to Rana, she gets very edgy around males, you should have seen how long it took her to warm up to Calder. I think it has something to do with her birth family…although I can't say for certain. Both of the children speak very little about their time in the orphanage." She took his hand and slowly led him up the stairs to her rooms.

Ulfric felt his heart thundering in his chest as her delicate fingers laced with his. He knew that she held the strength to swing a two-handed sword as well as pull back the string on a freshly made bow to test its strength. He had watched her grueling training sessions with Galmar and Ralof. He knew her strength and her power, but it was held within such a delicate body that he was often fooled by it. Even now, her delicate hand in his fooled him into thinking she couldn't handle fighting. He saw her open a door and led him into a small but cozy room. The bed was large and covered in many furs, books and trophies lined the shelves and walls, and there was a large panting of two dragons fighting in the air above a dragon wall along one wall.

"I have never seen a painting like that one."

She looked over at it. "That's because I did it myself. That is what I saw when Alduin and Parthunax were fighting, the battle was terrifying but beautiful."

Ulfric turned her around and cupped her face in his hands, marveling at the softness of her skin under his war weathered hands. "You have picked up many skills my Sylvia." He looked into her eyes and pulled her close. "For the love of Talos never disappear on me like that, I had no idea where you were, none of the Jarls or the guards I had out knew where to find you. The Greybeards would tell me nothing, I looked for you, and I searched everywhere I could think of. Places that you would have been, I even went to old battle grounds and camps hoping to find you." He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. She still smelled of their fight, of roses and lavender, and of pure woman. "I love you Sylvia." He whispered.

His words sent a shiver through her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her arms unable to wrap all the way around him. "I love you too Ulfric, I have from the moment we met in Helgan."

He pulled back and smiled down at her his hands cupping her face again and his thumb traced her plump lips. "And now, you are mine." His hands slid down to her waist and picked her up. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall, "and I intend to claim you as such." He growled softly in her ear as his lips brushed against the side of her face.

She moaned softly and arched into him as much as he allowed her. "Yes Ulfric please," she whispered.

He smiled and raised a finger to her lips, "Shh love, don't worry there will be plenty of time for everything. Tonight, tonight I claim you as mine. You are going to be Sylvia Stormcloak, High Queen of Skyrim. Once we get to Windhelm the wedding preparations will start. A priest of Mara will be called to the Palace, the children will begin their lessons, you will begin your to learn your place as Queen and the Palace will change, and become warm once again. Like when my father and mother lived there."

She smiled at him and kissed his finger. "Don't you think you should wait until our wedding night to claim me then? It is only proper." She teased him.

He smiled softly at her and kissed her lips. "What a smart little Dovahkiin you are." He stepped back with a smirk on his face. "It is only the proper way the High King of Skyrim would act. So it's settled we wait until our wedding night."

She gaped at him and groaned. "I wasn't being serious you twit."

"Oh no, no, no my love, you are right, it's proper. I've waited for over three years to have you. I can wait a few more weeks." He smirked.

"A few more weeks? Ulfric you are going to kill me. A wedding cannot possibly take that long."

"A normal wedding no, but this is the union between the High King and High Queen. There are protocols that must be fallowed. And since you are not originally of any sort of royal blood you must be blessed by a priest of each of the Nine, you also have to swear oaths to uphold Skyrim and her people, and the children will need to begin education on how to conduct themselves as Prince and Princess of Skyrim." He smiled as he stroked her face. "I want to give you everything Sylvia, and I also want to give your children everything." He cupped her face in his hands again. "I love you Sylvia, but there is much I feel that I don't know about you. I want you to tell me what you have been doing for the last year, I want to know how you met your children, I want to hear your adventures from your voice, not a bards, until then I don't know if I can truly claim you as my Queen, because I wouldn't fully know you as my Queen."

She placed her hands on his and nodded. "Alright Ulfric, I can understand that. Let me get out of these clothes and we can lie on the bed and I will tell you everything."

She moved away from the wall as he sat on the bed and removed his boots and his shirt, setting them both off to the side. He stretched out on the bed and watched her move about her room. His wife to be was beautiful, he watched as she slid out of her training clothing and lipped into a simple sleeping gown of a pale blue. It clung to her curves and she pulled her braid over her shoulder and undid the binding. She undid her hair and it fell around her in soft waves and he longed to run his fingers through her hair. He smiled as she sat on the bed and curled her legs under her. He reached out and curled a lock of her hair around his finger. "I don't think I will ever be able to get over how beautiful you are. I used to dream about you like this, late at night, in a bed with you."

She smiled softly at him, her eyes shining with love. "Ulfric, you do have a bard's way with words." She leaned forward and kissed him, her hand on his chest.

A soft rumble from his chest vibrated her hand and his hand lay down on top of hers. "So tell me about what happened after the War."

She smiled as she leaned back and began to tell him everything. He listened with rapt attention as she described her journey to Sovngarde and her battle with Alduin. He was amazed by her strength to open an Elder Scroll and read from it and come out with her sight intact and her mind as well. He listened as she told him about getting the letter from the orphanage and adopting both Hroar and Rana. Giving them a home as well as a place she could call home. He watched her eyes as they danced as she told the stories. "So the leader of the Greybeards is a dragon." He mused, after she had finished her retelling of the last year of her life.

"Who better to teach the Way of the Voice than one who was born to speak it naturally?"

"And…and you saw Galmar? Was…was he happy?"

She chuckled, "what Nord isn't happy in The Hall of Valor? He regretted dying in the last battle, but he was glad he went out like a true Nord, a sword in hand and an axe in the other. He was also surrounded by the Hall's wenches, drinking up a storm with the Leader of the Companions."

He laughed, "Galmar, that old bear. Drinking and enjoying women in the afterlife. That is a true warrior's end."

Sylvia tilted her head to the side and looked at him, "what about you Ulfric? Once you are gone and in Sovngarde…will you forget about me for mead and wenches?"

He smiled at her as he lifted her hand to his lips. "Never Sylvia, you are my Queen and my love, even in Sovngarde. We will be welcomed there with open arms among the High King and Queens of Skyrim's rulers long past as well as the warriors there."

She smiled and ran her finger along his lips. She crawled forward and laid down next to him her head resting on his shoulder as she curled into his side, fitting like a missing puzzle piece, as if she belonged there all along. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Has Rana had her first bleed yet?" He asked.

She lifted her head and looked at him, "no, not yet. Why do you ask?"

"She is going to be Princess Sylvia, it is important to know this so I can begin arranging for betrothals for her. I am doing the same for Hroar as soon as we get back to Windhelm. They are young enough, and there should be plenty of offers. The children can get to know the prospects and then we can discuss who is liked best and move on from there."

She sighed. "It's tricky being the royal family."

He chuckled and held her close, "only if you aren't used to it. It is a big change Sylvia, but that is what it means to be the royal family. I will do everything to make all of you happy. And even should you and I conceive, it till not hurt the other two, Hroar will be my heir."

She smiled at him and cuddled closer to him. "Thank you Ulfric, I don't know how much of all of this Skyrim will be able to handle…"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I will change the laws if I have to. They will not deny me what I chose, not after everything I have given up for this country. I want a new Skyrim, one that we can all live and survive in. One that honors the fallen heroes of Sovngarde and Talos. Change is coming to Skyrim Sylvia, but I need a strong Queen to back me up. You are Dovahkiin, but you are also the woman who stood beside me during the whole Civil War. The Stormcloaks know you as the one who set the events into motion by being caught by the Imperials and nearly executed in Helgan. You are as much of a symbol as I am. And together we can create a stronger more beautiful Skyrim."

She chuckled. "Always a beautiful dream with you Ulfric, I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. I don't want to be just a symbol Ulfric…I want to be loved as well."

Ulfric groaned in frustration, "By Talos woman you are frustrating, I do love you, more than anything, even more than Skyrim. For the longest time I thought my life was just that, Skyrim…it was cold and harsh and unforgiving, but then you came into it, like the sun through clouds. Now I can see Skyrim through new eyes, I see the beauty that isn't just cold snow and grey skies."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That is the most beautiful thing any man has ever said to me. But I do think we should get some sleep, as you said we have a long journey tomorrow."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly as he drew a fur over them. "As you wish my queen." He whispered to her and settled down with her at his side to sleep.

TBC


End file.
